


Puddles and Puns

by romantichopelessly



Series: Kisses Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Established Relationship, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Laughter, Logan is just mentioned, M/M, Pet Names, Rain, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: It's raining outside, and somehow Patton convinces Virgil to go out with him. Bad jokes ensue, but Virgil loves his short boyfriend, so it's all okay.





	Puddles and Puns

Virgil tightened his grip on the handle of Patton’s rainbow umbrella. It was freezing outside, and that coupled with the rain that had been coming down all day long usually would have been enough to keep Virgil inside at all costs.

But he never had been good at resisting Patton’s puppy dog eyes.

So, the two were standing outside their dorm, Patton in his rainboots with little rubber ducks on them, and Virgil trying his best not to look like he would rather die than be out in this weather. It wasn’t too hard. At least, not when he watched Patton hop from puddle to puddle, the goofiest smile on his face.

Virgil had been tasked with umbrella duty, if only because he had about five inches on Patton, and he took his job seriously. He followed Patton around the entire time, never letting the shorter boy go uncovered, even though it meant that he got drenched every time Patton found a new puddle.

“Pat, babe, you’ve gotta slow down, I can’t keep up, and Logan would kill us both if we got a cold out here.”

Patton hummed softly but slowed down his steps. Virgil thanked the universe for his long legs. Patton stomped in another puddle, sending a spray of water over both of their legs.

“Hey, V?”

“Uh, yeah, Pat?” Virgil answered, his mind a bit more preoccupied with keeping the little ray of sunshine out of the rain.

“You could say we’re like spies.” Patton smiled up at him and Virgil paused. That smile was far too innocent.

“Oh yeah?”

“Because,” Patton’s grin widened as he pointed up at the umbrella, “we’re undercover.”

Virgil snorted, covering his mouth with his free hand to stifle the laughter. Patton’s eyes brightened. He turned around, walking backwards so that he was facing Virgil. Virgil adjusted his hold on the umbrella to accommodate for the change.

“If we did get colds, Logan really would start a _rain_ of terror.”

Virgil bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling. Not only at the awful pun, but at the image of their other roommate’s exasperation if they did get sick after he told them not to go out in this weather.

Patton giggled, reaching up to play with Virgil’s hoodie strings as he continued. Virgil didn’t even try to hide his smile anymore. “Did you know that bees can’t fly in the rain?”

“They can’t?” Virgil entertained him, smiling down at his boyfriend. Even though they had only been truly in a relationship for about a week and a half, Virgil wanted nothing more than to just bend down and kiss Patton.

“Nope! Not without their yellow jackets, at least!”

Maybe it was just Virgil, but he was sure that Patton had never looked more beautiful than he did right then, his curls fizzy from the humidity, and raindrops caught in his eyelashes, that lopsided smile wide and unapologetic.

Patton bounced in place, obviously completely in the dark about Virgil’s distraction. “Oh! Um…” He seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up behind the round frames of his glasses. “You know how some people say it rains cats and dogs?”

“I do.” In comparison, Virgil probably looked like a mess. His sneakers soaked through and shivering like a leaf in the wind, his eye makeup probably running all down his cheeks by now.

“Well I think it’s raining ducks and chickens!” Virgil’s confusion must have shown because Patton quickly continued. “Because it’s fowl weather!”

This time, Virgil did not even bother holding back his laugh. “Oh, god, Pat, that was-”

Patton interrupted him, the hands that had been on his hoodie strings coming up to cup the sides of his face. Instantly, Virgil’s snorting laughter halted and a blush overtook his face.

“You remind me of a thunderstorm. Positively striking.”

Virgil flushed, his eyes darting away. The look in Patton’s eyes was almost too much. It was a look that Virgil had only just identified as one of affection. “Patton…”

“If kisses were raindrops, I would send you a hurricane.”

Virgil shook his head. “You’re- You’re too much, Pat.”

Patton pouted slightly. “It’s true! Let me show you affection.”

Virgil felt the corner of his mouth beginning to pull up again. “You’re a dork.”

“So are you.” Patton smiled politely, his eyes kind.

“Kiss me?” 

Even as he said it, Virgil was leaning down. Patton rose up on his tiptoes, meeting Virgil halfway in a sweet kiss. They were both freezing, and it tasted like rain, but there was nothing more perfect to either of them. They stayed like that, completely drenched and content for a few more moments before Patton pulled back. They stood in silence for a few more moments, just watching one another with smiles. Then, of course, Patton broke the connection by turning his head and sneezing into his arm.

Virgil blinked, his worry spiking once again. “Okay, let’s get you inside.”


End file.
